


Matricide

by MissOrilive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Slow Build Derek Hale/Peter Hale, This is a good!Peter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies.”<br/>― Dorothy Allison, Bastard Out of Carolina </p>
<p>"For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first."<br/>— Suzanne Collins (The Hunger Games (The Hunger Games, #1))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matricide

**Author's Note:**

> A much needed Halecest without unhealthy power dynamics! I have this story in my mind.
> 
> Some spoiling warnings:

* * *

  _In this world humans are ruled by higher beings called weres, but both sides live in harmony even if weres are stronger, more resilient and live much longer. Kings and queens are the leader of the lands. One pair of them are Queen Talia Hale and her husband Andrew. Together they have watched over these lands for almost fifty years. In their years of reign they have been blessed with three children, Laura, Derek, and Cora. And on this specific day which builds the start of our story a new king is to be crowned, for Talia and Andrew want to abdicate..._

* * *

 

**T** he throne room of Beacon Hills' castle is filled with people. Weres sit beside humans, and all of them are clad in expensive and genteel robes and dresses. The coronation of Prince Derek has already started since Queen Talia is giving her speech.

“...therefore I with heavy heart will lay our beloved lands into the hands of my son, Derek,” she croons scenic and turns to the young were who steps up beside her. “With all the wisdom and honour we taught him, he will let our lands flourish.”

Derek, dressed in a dark green robe, swallows restlessly, for he feels uncomfortable having all this attention directed at him. But his face stays calm and stony; some would say cold. If it had been only for his own honour and reputation, he would have been long gone and taken flight, trying to hide from the greedy eyes of Beacon Hills' finest. But his whole family would be flouted, and therefore he stands upright and quiet next to the Queen.

Thankfully, his mother does not seem to defer long and shoos him to kneel before her. An action that makes the clean shaved Prince even more uncomfortable, and once again he despairs over the fact of being born as the only son and those stupid rules that do not allow his older sister, Laura, to lead the country. For him this act of kneeling feels more like humiliation than honour.

Derek is just about to drop to one knee when the heavy doors of the throne room are thrown wide open. Every head turns towards the intruder.

“Ah, I almost came too late. Wouldn't that have been a pity?” Lord Hale chuckles and strides through the crowd that parts for him but grumbles behind upheld hands. The royal man takes it in his stride and ignores the jealous scum to open his arms wide while grinning dirtily.

“Peter,” the Queen spits with a forced smile and white knuckles. Derek takes the distraction to stand back up in relief. His green and hazel eyes never leave the guise of his uncle.

“Your Majesty, dearest sister,” Peter purrs, walking up to her, and ignores her vitriolic gaze to hug her exuberantly. In front of the crowd the Queen can't do anything but to do his bidding if she wants to avoid a scene.

Sweet Laura steps up to the couple, and tries to defuse the situation, “Uncle, I thought you would not come?” she offers politely, but with the determination to know why the man arrived in such a manner.

“Oh, beautiful niece, only shortly before my departure I have been informed about my sister abdicating and the coronation of our Derek. The invitation must have been lost on the way, mustn't it?” His voice is still purring when he releases his grip on the Queen only to step up to her husband. Queen Talia's cheeks redden with indignation.

“My King, brother-in-law,” he greets. “It hurts me to hear that you want to lay down your crown. A bit suddenly, isn't it?” Andrew stays stock still and only nods in answer, and Peter takes a step back.

The were addresses the whole room, “Now with that behind us lets see what we have here, shall we?” His grin turns from dirty to downright malicious. The peers shudder under his gaze and an almost inaudible whisper sweeps through the crowd. He points towards the double door.

“First of all let me introduce you to my loyal adviser, Sir Stiles.” The young boy wearing an armed gown hints at a bow; his sword lays comfortably in his hand while guards with the emblem of Lord Hale barricade the door from the inside. The crowd starts to rumble in confusion and fear.

“What is the meaning of this?!” uproars a sickly looking aristocrat who seems to burst his own robes. Peter sneers, before answering calmly, “The meaning of this is that you all keep quiet and calm if you do not want to have a sword cutting open your throat.” He hushes the screaming crowd while his guards, lead by Sir Stiles, keep them herded together.

“If you keep civil, I might be willing to reveal my schemes,” he considers loudly, but the noise of someone choking interrupts him. He rolls his eyes and sighs heavy and with disdain.

“Oh sister, why do you have to be so damn dramatic, even in your last moments?” he spits and turns around.

Having protectively stepped in front of his sister while Peter talked, Derek now jumps forward when he witnesses his mother scratching at her chest and turning an alarming shade of white and purple. “Mother!”

Peter keeps quiet when Derek's siblings join the young man calling their mother's name in fear. Only his mouth twitches downward when Derek heaves up his mother's head to rest it upon his lap.

Queen Talia's eyes have started to bulge out of her skull; she is choking on every breath. She seems to be trying to say something, but only gurgling sounds leave her lip as she stares in fear towards Peter.

“Oh no, you do not have the right for final words.”, her brother mutters with an ice cold voice, quietly, only for the royal family to hear. Queen Talia gurgles loudly. Derek looks up at the man who once taught him how to ride a horse, who saved him from scheming sisters, and made fun of him for blushing at any compliment.

“Uncle, why...,” he asks quaky, and tears start to run down his pale, smooth cheeks; Cora is pressed against him while she sobs. Peter studies his nephew, his dark hair, and the long lashes curtaining his beautiful eyes. Before he can even decide whether to answer, the King drops dead to the floor. No one had witnessed his straining face that showed him choking like his wife.

This time it is Laura and some servants who rush forward. Derek does not turn his head away from his uncle, for he does not want to see his father's dead body, can't stand to look down upon his mother's grotesque face as her body weakens faster and faster.

Finally, the Queen and King of Beacon Hills are laying forever unmoving in their children's arms while the crowd of peers can't decide if they should try to escape or rush forward to their leaders' aid.

When Sir Stiles steps next to Peter and whispers into his ear, Derek numbly puzzles over as to why his uncle would accept such a young boy as an adviser. His eyes once again meet a glance of his uncle.

“For those who are too slow to understand what just transpired, and I know so many of you are more of the lazy minded ones,” he laughs, “I.am.the.new.King!” Upon his words the aristocrats rise up, but almost as soon quiet down again when Peter's men rise their swords, and the new King stares them down.

“Not to worry, dear fellow peers, it's all legitimate.” Derek finally decides to shield his little sister's eyes when their uncle points almost carelessly at their parents' corpses. The girl, young even for a were, whimpers and hides her face against his robes, in which he was supposed to be crowned King. His eyes glaze over with hate and misery, and for the first time since his arrival Peter evades his gaze.

“The old Queen died, and her beloved husband followed her, therefore the crown goes to the oldest one in the line of royalty; me.”

“How dare you, uncle?! How dare you!” cries Laura and wants to advance upon him, but Sir Stiles easily steps in front of his lord, protective as a shield, and Laura's trusted mistress Lydia seizes her arms to hold her back. She is a human, but even in fury Laura would never hurt her. Peter points at two guards. “Bring them to the carriage. I want her out of the land by evening,” he orders. Both Derek and Cora jump up in surprise. “No!”, screams Cora and runs towards her older sister, almost tripping over her dress.

“What are you doing to us, uncle?” Derek asks pleadingly and scared, but Peter only orders the next couple of guards to take hold of his youngest niece and her governess Malia who tries to protect her vehemently. They don't stand a chance. Through the chaos of the crowd, that is held hostage in the throne room, both Princesses are dragged outside. Derek falls to his knees, reaches tremblingly towards his uncle. He is hurt; he does not know what is happening. After crossing over to him, Sir Stiles takes hold of the young man's wrist and gently leads the confused and broken were out of the hall under Peter's observing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Peter kills Talia and Papa Hale.
> 
> Talia and Andrew (it's what I called him) Hale are bad people. Peter has a good reason to kill them.
> 
> Derek thinks Peter is evil at the beginning, but only because he does not know the truth.
> 
> Well, I hope this was interesting enough.  
> If you want to read more then comment!


End file.
